ultrafan_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
Seven Senior
Seven Senior is the thrid episdoe of Ultraman ZaSHER. charactar Ulteaman Zasher King Galactcorn sstroy Seizo was juts having a goood tiemt with his freidns Nciloa Cydi Yooka Isable who had reascued dfrom lugangorner ladt epsidoe jashon aradyaajaha roandladao jovanatius and gerneo ethN who was jealous of sezsio becyuas ehe too looved yoKa meanwhil isn the shadorws the fiednish aRCHEREISM DRAK and lukamn blakc were ploting their new evil schmes and lukanm say "sezio defeated luganobar now what we gon do?" and archerfism reply "have no feat me freind we will defeat zasher because i have a new plan" and with thata archesirsm sumoned a galactron but itwasnt a normal agalctron it had a cape and a staff and a crown and it was aha king agalactron! then the f4reind on the park noticed the monster rampaging and gernweo sayd "oh uh we bettwer go back to to qsp and get on our jets" andf everyone reply "ok" and they all went except seizo who hid and trasmorphed into ultraman zasha! "Uou are goin down to the undeground kig agalcton!" and he did the 'com to me' jestur mocking the creature whic roared and shot some evergy blasts at him som of them hit ghim others just bounced of his and hie firedmhis rekting ripa but it was not very efectiv (get it it a pokemon refrence xd)| and king agalctron sot his galactron spank and it hit zashe and he fel to the ground and his tiemr went off "ouh oh" he said woried but then he heard something some jets arived and shot king agalctonba and he relized its his frends but king agalctron shot them dwon so he got pisedand what i mean byt that is that he literaly peesed himself in public out of fear but then he hear something else :o seven sven sven sven svenerab SEVASM SEVENM SEVAn SEVAN SSEVAN HRUAJA NA HSODHI GA FURSUTAOI DA URUTOARASEVUN FAITA SEVN URTUOSRASEVUN SEVUN SVEBN SUSUMA GIGNA NO HATENMADE MO URUTA AIDE SPANK "OKAY WE GETS IT OLD MAN YOUR ANIVERASRY WAS LAST YEAR CAN YOU STOP NOW" said zasher in abn anrgery voice "you don't have to be such a jackass about it :p" rplied servun king agalctron roared and seven threw his sluga at it cuting its arms off and its cape giving zasher the chance to fitre his zxashium rasy alongside his very own WIDe Shot and the two defeated THE monster ina a firey explosionm andf then they refferted to their human forms and zseizos frends were fine and dan moroboshi said bye bye to sezio explanaing that he will become a styrong ultea worior if he continueas and stops becing an meanie and sezio said "you kno what hapen to my parents?" and dan say "no" and zeiso say "oh ok, ill search for them nextr time" meanwhil ine the shodws lukmnas blak sad "you lost you loser" and archerisn sayid "shut up luknma black! il get huim nex time!" the end hope you enjoy this sory ti took me a while to make you see ia have momory problems and canot remember thing hey wait a second what is this website? and whats a ultramaan? oh deer it must be me memori problems again :p Category:Ultraman Zasher Continuity Category:UltraFan Trollpasta Series Category:Furnozilla's rubbish Category:Dead Grammar Pages